Clembot
Clembot (Japanese: シトロイド Citroid) is the current Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym in theanime, having been built by Clemont to fill in for him when he was busy. Its voice was first heard in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! and it made a full appearance in Clemont's Got a Secret!. It hands out the Voltage Badge to challengers who defeat it. History Prior to the start of the XY series, Clemont built Clembot when he found that being a Gym Leader meant he had little time to spend with his beloved inventions and decided to create a replacement who could meet challengers when he was busy. He programmed it to be what he believed was the ideal Gym Leader, believing that his perfect opponent would be someone who had earned four Kalos Gym Badges and that the Leader should be someone who is strict in order to allow people to learn. Clemont intended to enter a voice code to allow him to take control of Clembot if the need arose, but he mistimed the entry of the code. Clemont intended to give it the code "sandwich." However, when Clembot's eyes lit up, indicating it was ready to accept the voice code, Bonnie ran in to inform Clemont of a challenger. As Clemont left, he accidentally tripped over a cord trying to leave the room, causing Clembot to fall and gain a dent in its forehead. He picked Clembot back up and said "You can start today. I'm Clemont, the Gym Leader," which Clembot accepted as the voice code input. On the battlefield, Clemont activated Clembot to show it off to his younger sister Bonnie. However, Clembot immediately asked Clemont how many Badges he had. As Clemont did not have any and he could not provide the correct voice code, Clembot chased Clemont and Bonnie out of the Gym and sealed the door, exiling them and cutting Clemont off from his Pokémon, which Clembot then took possession of. Many attempts to reenter failed, and the two were forced to give up and abandon the Gym. As a result, Clembot was left in charge and soon gained a very bad reputation as a strict and violent Gym Leader who would electrocute and throw out challengers who either did not meet the four Kalos Gym Badge requirement or lost their Gym match. In Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, Ash and Pikachu fell victim to this when Ash attempted to challenge the Gym. Since Ash had no Kalos Gym Badges, with this being his first attempt to earn a Kalos Gym Badge, they were kicked out, but Clemont and Bonnie came to their rescue. Several weeks later, in Clemont's Got a Secret!, after their father exposed Clemont's status as Gym Leader, Clemont and Bonnie finally told Ash and Serena the truth, and they encouraged him to find out what went wrong and reclaim the Gym. Entering through the back door, they found that Clembot had ordered Clemont's Magnemite and Magneton to patrol the halls to throw out intruders; Ash was able to incapacitate these Pokémon with his Froakie. When they reached the battlefield, Clemont confronted the Clembot, then had a flashback and realized that Clembot had accepted his introduction as the voice code; Clemont used this as the code, which then allowed him to engage the Clembot in battle. Clemont used his Bunnelby against Clembot's choice of Heliolisk. After a hard-fought battle, Clemont's use of creative tactics caused the Clembot to seize up and as a result Heliolisk was knocked out. Clembot then submitted itself to be reprogrammed, and Clemont removed the Badge restriction and Clembot's stern nature, ensuring that it would be kind to challengers and give advice to ones that lost. When Clemont and Bonnie resumed their travels, Clembot remained as the Leader of Lumiose Gym and also agreed to help out in Meyer's shop. Clembot reappeared in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!, where it assisted Clemont in training for the Gym battle with Ash. It was unable to understand Ash's battle style when Clemont programmed this into it, causing it to overheat. It next appeared in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! where it refereed the battle between Clemont and Sawyer. In Confronting the Darkness!, Clembot awaited the arrival of Ash, Bonnie, and Serena in Lumiose City together with Clemont. It then refereed the Gym battle between Ash and Clemont. Right as the battle was about to start however, Officer Jenny entered the Gym and arrested Clembot, much to everyone's shock. It was put in jail and tried to explain to Clemont it hadn't done anything wrong. Officer Jenny explained to Ash and his friends Clembot was responsible for strange incidents happening in Lumiose City, as evidenced by security footage. Clemont refused to believe this, and together with his friends vowed to prove its innocence. Clemont later looked into Clembot's blueprints, and found out they had been hacked into and used to create a similar robot, called the Dark Clembot. This Dark Clembot was actually responsible for all the incidents happening, and with this newfound evidence they convinced Officer Jenny that Clembot was innocent. Clembot was released from prison, and with the Dark Clembot's next target known, it helped in taking down its doppelgänger. It kicked the Dark Clembot aside right as it was about to break into the Lumiose Museum, and then faced off against it in a Pokémon battle to decide which was the best Clembot. Clembot used Heliolisk to battle, while the Dark Clembot used its creator Belmondo's Magneton. In the midst of the battle, Clembot was briefly stolen by Team Rocket, before it was freed by Blaziken Mask. As it was worn out, Clemont had Clembot rest and continued the battle himself. Belmondo and the Dark Clembot were ultimately defeated by Clemont and put in jail. The next morning, it blushed when it read an article written by Alexa on how it had saved the city. Clembot reappeared in The Moment of Lumiose Truth!, refereeing the Gym battle between Ash and Clemont. It returned to its position as Gym Leader when Clemont decided to continue traveling with Ash. Clembot made a cameo appearance in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Pokemon # Magnemite # Magneton # Heliolisk Voice actors |} Names Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Gym Leaders Category:Android‏‎ Category:Kalos Region Category:Crackers Category:Amnesia Category:Deceased Category:Hackers Category:Robots Category:Humans Category:Hibernation Category:Robots